


Mister "Not-Angel"

by Yellow_Soul



Category: South Park
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angel!Butters, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Budding Love, Character Death, Crushes, Flirting, Karen is only mentioned briefly, Kenny McCormick-centric, Kenny just makes lots of stupid choices because he craves validation, Killed Kenny McCormick, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, but i love her :(, the major character death is just Kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Soul/pseuds/Yellow_Soul
Summary: "Oh geez, 'm not anyone special like that,""I'm dead,""You are,""Do you remember the last time I died?""... yes,""You are special then. You're special to me,"
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Mister "Not-Angel"

**Author's Note:**

> I REFOUND WHAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS AND IT WAS THIS POST
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B6853KbJKWS/?igshid=14um6bnf7n7nf
> 
> A comic made by grymmeoir (on insta)!

Kenny was never a fan of death; he doubts any one is, really, but for him it was just... worse. Death didn't stop at dying, it was a reoccurring subject in his life. Of course he hated it. How could someone enjoy getting crushed, mauled, or shot daily? He didn't mind kinky shit, but he wasn't that much of a fucking masochist.

At least, he didn't think he was? But he was fast approaching it right now, as he contemplated jumping off a cliff. It wasn't too high up, but there was water at the bottom, and with his luck he'd probably hit his head and drown. Drowning wasn't so bad- especially if you were unconscious. Kenny had had far worse deaths.

That didn't make this any better. So why the _fuck_ was he contemplating jumping right now? He could still feel pain, he still hated being forgotten by everyone he loves, he hated missing days and weeks on end because he hadn't come back yet.

The memory of gentle fingers carding through his hair came to mind. A sad smile, watery eyes. The welcoming voice coaxing him to the after life felt like a dream, a hallucination.

He had to know if they were real.

It would just be this once. He'd die, realize it was fake, and then go back to his normal life. That would be it.

Unless they _were_ real.

Kenny wasn't sure if he wanted them to be, or not. He just knew it'd change things. He took one step back, before closing his eyes and walking forward, right off the edge.

It hurt like hell.

He was fairly sure he broke his leg, right away, and he tumbled down down down- and he was right. Just as he predicted his head smashed into a rock and he blacked out as he fell into the water.

It felt like just a moment, a blink of his eyes, but it was off. He wasn't in the water anymore, his head rested gently on a lap as fingers combed through his bed head idly. "Are you awake?"

It wasn't fake. It was real. _He_ was real.

There was something about the other blond that was abnormally calming. Mesmerizing. Like his soul had wrapped around Kenny's, shielding him from the world. "Are you an angel?"

The boy squirmed as if he'd been asked this question before, and didn't like answering it, "Oh geez, 'm not anyone special like that,"

Kenny casually brought a hand up, touching the side of the other boys face. "I'm dead,"

He didn't flinch at the touch or statement, simply nodding along. "You are,"

"Do you remember the last time I died?" he was slow to respond this time, looking away, swallowing nervously. "... yes,"

Kenny's sure that if he wasn't already a body-less spirit he'd have lost his ability to breath. "You are special then. You're special to _me_ ,"

He knew it was cheesy and stupid- they didn't know each other! They'd probably _never_ know each other. But for once there was someone who understood him. Someone who could see his pain and acknowledge him, knowing all that he'd suffered through.

The boy flustered, face burning brightly with embarrassment. It looked oddly good on him. Kenny couldn't help but feel victorious in the fact that he hadn't pulled away yet. He could tell the boy wanted to fight more, but he was lost for words. Instead, he changed the topic. "You have to go back, Kenneth,"

"Kenny,"

"What?"

"You can call me Kenny, though my lovers call me Ken," he must have hit his head really fucking hard because he winked up at the not-angel.

Speechless twice in two minutes was a pretty good record, and they were only just getting started, but the boy- god Kenny should've asked for a _name_ instead of flirting- seemed to be adjusting quickly.

He didn't give Kenny any time to think before he was pushing him away, off his lap and- and off wherever the f u c k they were. Kenny's stomach swooped as he prepared for impact.

An impact that never came.

He jolted up in bed. His room was the same as always, he could hear someone in the kitchen, probably his sister, digging around for food that wasn't there. It took him a moment to come to terms with what happened. He was alive again. There was no wait in heaven or hell... Just Mister Not-Angel, and then morning. Kenny chanced a glance at his phone, knowing exactly what he'd see. It was six am of the next day, less the twelve hours after he died. Morbid curiousity curled in his gut. Maybe he came back soon because of Mister Not-Angel.

Maybe it was a coincidence.

It didn't matter, he wasn't going to keep purposely killing himself. He couldn't. It was wrong. It was sick, disgusting, and definitely bad for his mental health, not to mention physical.

That didn't mean he wouldn't take full advantage of his next death to test his theories.

But that was for Future Kenny to think about.


End file.
